While blood containing genetic material to be anlayzed has typically been transported from the place of removal from a human or animal, to the place of analysis as purified genetic material, liquid whole blood, frozen whole blood or whole blood dried onto paper. All of these methods have disadvantages. Transport of genetic material in blood as dried, purified genetic material is most desirable, but it requires a high standard of technical assistance to be available at the place of removal from the human or animal. When technical assistance is not available at the place of removal, whole blood or other unpurified samples are usually sent to a central facility where the genetic material is purified.
Transport of liquid whole blood often involves the need for sterility of collection. Under some circumstances, this is extremely inconvenient, for example, where the sample is a heel-prick taken from an infant. The transport of liquid whole blood or frozen blood also demands temperature control and an appropriate transport system other than the regular postal system. This is true even before considering concerns about hygiene. In addition, problems with pathogens associated with whole blood, such as the HIV virus, generally rule out the transport of any potentially infectious liquid or frozen sample except under proper and expensive supervision.
Blood dried on filter paper is a proven alternative to the above procedures and it has been shown that genetic material can be extracted and isolated from dried whole blood spots in a form and in sufficient quantities for use in DNA analysis. McCabe, E. R. B., et al., "DNA Microextraction From Blood Spots on Filter Paper Blotters: Potential Screening Applications to Newborn Screening," Hum. Genet. 75: 213-216 (1987). But, this procedure still suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, typically, there has been no deliberate and rapid destruction of blood associated pathogens. This creates a potential hazard for blood handling personnel. In addition, usually, there has not been deliberate inhibition of the processes which degrade the genetic material other than that which may occur by desiccation. However, slow desiccation, or even a small degree of rehydration under conditions of high relative humidity, will allow the growth of DNA or RNA destroying microflora. Moreover, even in the presence of a bacteriostatic agent of the type that does not denature proteins, there are conditions that permit enzymatic-autolytic breakdown of the genetic material and some nonenzymatic breakdown of the genetic material. (Enzymatic-autolytic breakdown refers to the process whereby dying or damaged tissues, of either human, animal or parasite cells, activate enzymes that degrade their own components). Furthermore, there is typically considerable difficulty desorbing very high molecular weight DNA or RNA from paper, if this is required. Surface adsorption effects can cause losses of genetic material which may cause the preferential loss of the least degraded, i.e. the most desired class of DNA or RNA molecules.
Thus, there is a need for a safe, convenient and minimally labor intensive means for storage of a genetic material to be analyzed which is contained in a liquid sample.
However, even if a sample of genetic material is collected in a safe, convenient and reliable form for storage and subsequent analysis, there are also logistic problems which arise when there are many different types of analysis to be performed on a collected sample. For example, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) analysis requires a different primer-pair for each specific analysis to be performed. Obviously, the problems tend to further increase when multiple samples are submitted for analysis.
Present methods for in-situ-processing based on the use of oligonucleotide primers, for example, PCR, rely on the stored genetic material being heated and cooled in reaction mixtures that have primers added to them at the time of beginning temperature cycling. In many types of analysis of genetic material, it is the primers that determine the particular specificity of a reaction. Because there is usually a primer pair for each conceivable type of analysis, there are an extremely large number of possible primers (for example, all the sequences within the genes of humans, animals and all other living organisms including the pathogens of humans and animals). Thus, in any centralized facility which receives multiple samples for analysis of genetic material using, for example, oligonucleotide primers, the logistic problems can be immense.
Automation of analysis of genetic material allows for increased numbers of samples to be processed more efficiently. However, automation of the analysis of genetic material still requires the automated system to have completely separate delivery devices for each different set of primers. Otherwise, the cross-contamination which may occur will be impossible to control.
Thus, in general, if reactions like PCR are to be carried out at a centralized location using automated systems and using presently known methods, the range of different sequences which can be analyzed at one time will be restricted by the physical problems of keeping a clean delivery system of pipettes, etc., or by the molecular problems inherent in using mixtures of diverse primers. Clearly, circumvention of this restriction would be advantageous for analyzing multiple samples of genetic material for different genetic sequences.